


[Podfic] Your Feedback is Appreciated

by kalakirya



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Nipple Play, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possible Trigger: Trypophobia, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Robots, Sex Swing, Sexual Experimentation, Technophilia, Tentacles, Thigh Cuffs, breast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sabinelagrande's story</p><p>
  <i>Sex robots keep Tony happy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Feedback is Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Feedback Is Appreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772009) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:** Your Feedback is Appreciated

 **Pairings:** Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/tentacles

 **Rating:** explicit/NC-17

 **Warnings/Enticements (an abbreviated list):** tentacled sex robot, fucking machine, bondage, risk aware consensual kink, double penetration, possible trigger: trypophobia

 **Length:** 19 minutes 22 seconds

 **download** [as an mp3 (17MB) (right-click and save as)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/your%20feedback%20is%20appreciated%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3)   [streaming here](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/55820.html#cutid1)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
